Handheld order-taking systems are used in bars, restaurants, and stadiums to gather customer order information and send the information directly to fulfillment such as, for example, a kitchen or bartender. This technology allows customers to be processed quickly and eliminates the need for cashiers to double enter orders such as, for example, one time at the customer's table and again at an order entry station. In spite of these efficiencies, reconciliation redundancy still exists. Staff must facilitate payments out of a point of sale cash register either throughout a shift or at the end of a shift. Management is required to balance out cashiers individually and then balance out registers as an additional activity at the end of the shift.